Uma Estrela
by Belle Beau Pre
Summary: Eu o amava,mais do que a mim própria,mais do que meu coração poderia suportar.Eu não deveria sacrificar minha felicidade em pró da sua,mas eu o fiz,afinal,eu morreria por ele./Essa é a minha geração e nós vamos arrasar! // Lilian Luna Potter POV //
1. Prefácio

Eu o amava, mais do que a mim própria, mais do que qualquer coisa no planeta, mais do que meu coração poderia não deveria sacrificar minha felicidade em pró da sua, mas eu o fiz, afinal, eu morreria por todas as coisas idiotas que já fiz essa era a maior delas.O seu corpo era quente, seus olhos eram de uma cor unica, um azul meia-noite, a cicatriz em sua bochecha esquerda e o seu cabelo negro me fazia me apaixonar cada vez mais por não deveria o deixar ir, mas oque eu podia fazer? Ele não me pertencia, não poderia pedir pra que ele esperasse por mim, não podia porque ele não sabia que eu o amava.


	2. O Começo do meu Fim

Alvo dirigia de volta pra casa, eu como sempre volta junto com foi mais uma Segunda-feira comum na minha vida, já estava acostumada.A mesma rotina toda semana, segunda: acordar,pegar carona com o Alvo, ir pra escola,voltar pra casa com o Alvo e ficar em casa o resto do dia; terça: acordar,pegar carona com o Alvo, ir pra escola,voltar pra casa com o Alvo, ir pra aula de canto e voltar pra casa a pé; quarta:acordar,pegar carona com o Alvo, ir pra escola,voltar pra casa sozinha a pé, ir pra aula de piano e violão; quinta:acordar,pegar carona com o Alvo, ir pra escola,ir pra casa do vôvô e passar o dia com meus primos e depois ir pra casa junto com o papai; sexta:acordar,pegar carona com o Alvo, ir pra escola,ir pra casa da Emily e voltar pra casa a pé.Os finais de semana eram a melhor parte da minha semana, porque? Por que Ted ia dormir lá em casa.

Quando Alvo virou a esquina de casa, notei algo estranho, a moto de Ted estava estacionada na frente de casa, não que eu não gostasse que ele estivesse em casa, mas ele nunca vinha nos visitar no meio da semana, havia acontecido algo!

-O Ted tá em casa -Comentou Alvo- Que estranho! Ele nunca vem aqui na semana, deve ter acontecido algo. -Ele chegou na mesma conclusão que eu.

Ele estacionou o carro na calçada de casa, e eu sai apreçada.

-Vem! -Chamei Alvo

Entramos em casa correndo, meus pais estavam sentados no sofá e Ted na poltrona, ficando frente à eles, todos estavam que eu entrei Ted se levantou e veio de braços abertos me abraçar.

-Hey, piquena! -Falava ele enquanto me abraçava.

Ele me soltou e foi comprimentar Alvo

-Tenho um notícia pra vocês. -Falou ele, sorrindo.

-Fala logo, 'tô curioso! -Disse Alvo

-Eu vou pra Harvard! Eu fui aceito! -Disse ele mais sorridente ainda, fazendo com que a cicatriz em sua bochecha esquerda, parecesse uma "covinha".Talvez fosse egoísmo meu, mas eu não fiquei feliz com sua notícia, pelo contrário, comecei a me desesperar, e senti as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

-Você vai se mudar? -Perguntei com a voz embargada, ele me olhou assustado com minha reação, ficou imóvel e respondeu.

-Sim!

Ele vai embora, fato.

E sem dar explicações ou esperar respostas, eu saí correndo, o mais rápido que pude, queria sair dalí, sair daquele ambiente feliz, feliz com a ida corria ouvia vozes atrás de mim, mas eu não iria parar, não queria conversar com niguém, eu prescisava ajustar as idéias na minha cabeça, tudo que queria era um momento de quando finalmente cheguei no meu destino, o lago que ficava perto de casa, o lago em que ele me deu uma rosa, o lago onde ele me ensinou a nadar, o mesmo lago em que ele me salvou em quanto eu me afogava, e foi ali que ele prometeu que iria estar sempre comigo e que me entre as mãos a pulseira que ele havia me dado, o pequeno pingente em forma de "b/bL","iL de Lily, de linda e de louca também/i" ele tinha falado quando á deu a mim.

Tirei os sapatos e a blusa de uniforme, fiquei apenas de saia e com a regata preta que usava por baixo, subi na pedra mais alta e mergulhei, nadei até o meio do lago e fiquei lá, flutuando.O céu foi ficando escuro, mas não me importava quanto tempo passase, não queria voltar para a realidade, pois se voltasse teria que lidar com sua o barulho de dedos sendo estralados, abri os olhos e ví um garoto desconhecido sentado na beira do lago me observando.

-Quem é você? -Perguntei irritada- E oque faz aqui?

-É um prazer te conhecer também -Falou sarcastico e completou- E que eu saiba o lago não é particular.

Comecei a nadar de volta pra terra, percebi que minha pele estava que sai peguei minha blusa e meus sapatos e começei a andar.O garoto irritante começou a me seguir.

-Meu nome é Pablo Augusto! -Apresentou-se ele.

-Grande coisa. -Respondi com raiva, será que não posso ter um minuto de paz?

-Hey, piquena! Não lhe fiz nada. -Defendeu-se ele, trazendo-me lembraças que eu não queria e fiquei frente à ele.

-Nunca mais me chame assim! -Falei apontando-lhe o dedo na cara.E continuei a andar.

-Posso saber seu nome? -Ele não desistia mesmo, senti uma enorme vontade de pegar a cabeça dele e bater contra a parede.

-Não!

-Bom ruiva...-Começou ele olhando para seu relogio de pulso- Agora tenho que ir, nos vemos por aí!

Ele se virou e andou sentido contrario ao meu.

Quando cheguei em casa Teddy ainda estava lá, James já havia chego, meu pai ainda não tinha ido trabalhar, estavam todos sentados conversando e com expressões se levantaram no instante em que a porta foi aberta, Ted veio correndo pra me abraçar.

- NÃO ME TOQUE! -Eu gritei pra ele, eu não prescisa senti-lo perto de mim, seria tortura parou estático em seu lugar, assim como o resto da minha familia.

-Por favor, Lily! -Ele suplicou, mas, afinal, oque ele estava pedindo? Que eu o esquecesce?

-Oque você quer?

-Me perdoa! Não queria ti deixar triste. -Ele respondeu com uma tristeza no olhar.

-Ti perdoa? VOCÊ VAI EMBORA, VAI EMBORA PRA LONGE, VAI NOS DEIXAR AQUI! VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FINGA QUE ISSO NÃO É VERDADE? VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE FELIZ COM SUA IDA? É ISSO? VOCÊ ACHA QUE uEU/u FIQUAREI FELIZ? -Falei gritando, e as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer.

-Não sabia que essa seria sua reação, realmente pensei que você ficaria feliz com meu sucesso! -Explicou ele com uma cinseridade inegavel.

Eu deixei minha blusa e meus sapatos cairem no chão, e tirei a pulseira do meu pulso e entendi pra ele pega-lá.

-Pegue! -Eu mandei olhando para o chão.

-Eu ti dei, é sua, eu não á quero! -Ele negou

-Uma lembrança não é algo que eu vá precisar agora. -Eu insistí.

-Eu não á quero. -Ele repetiu, eu olhei em seus olhos e respondi.

-Eu também não! -E dito, a soltei no chão, comecei a andar em direção ao meu quarto, mas ele entrou na minha frente.

-Não terminamos essa discussão! -Ele disse.

-Discussão? Discussão é quanto lados opostos tentam convenser o outro que o seu lado é o certo! -Eu lhe expliquei- Aqui não tem lados, você vai embora, e eu não posso fazer nada a sai da minha frente!

Ele não se ão eu o empurrei, ele era mais forte e mais alto, mas mesmo assim recuou.

-Você é um idiota Lupin! -Lhe falei antes de entrar no meu quarto e trancar minha porta.

A noite foi um pesadelo, horrivel, Ted estava em um penhasco e eu estendia a mão pra poder puchar ele, ele me olhava com repulsa, se recusando a segurar minha mão, ele abriu os braços e se jogou do penhasco, e eu não pude fazer nada, não pude salva-lo, eu não pude ime/i salvar.

Acordei uma hora mais cedo do que o costume, eram 4:30 Hrs. e eu normalmente acordava às 5:35 Hrs. pra sair de casa as 6:20 e ir pra levantei, tomei um banho, coloquei meu 2º uniforme ( a calça social preta e a blusa também social ambos com o emblema da escola).Fui na cozinha e ví que todos ainda estavam dormindo, escrevi um bilhete e colei na geladeira:

iMãe,

Eu acordei cedo, então fui pra casa da Mily.

Vou tomar café lá, ok ?

Qualque coisa eu te ,

Lily

/ibP.S:/biEu não quero falar sobre ontem!

A Mily não morava muito longe, apenas 3 quarteirões e eu tinha lentamente, pra que preça?

bN/A:/biOláaaa gntee ! Tuddoo belêee ?? Eu seei q o cap táa curto.. mas tôo começando agora néeah ?? Well .. espero q se gostarem, e se não gostarem tbm .. criticas nos ajudam a melhorar ! Beiijo =*/i


	3. chapter 3

Quando virei a esquina ví a Mily sentada na calçada em frente a sua casa, lógico que minha mãe ligou pra ela e contou tudo, estou presa no que eu quero esquecer.

-Oi! Mily. -Falei quando chegue mais perto, dando um sorriso forçado.

-Oi! Lily. -Ela se levantou e me abraçou- Você tá com fome, meu anjo? -Ela pareceu minha mãe falando, e logo me soltou.

-Vamos tomar café, eu estou com muita fome! -Ela pegou na minha mão, atravessamos o jardim e juntas entramos na casa dela.

-Você qué oque? -Perguntou ela enquanto abria os armarios de costas pra mim.

-Oque tem? -Perguntei de volta.

-Tudo! -Ela se virou e sorriu, era facil lidar com a era aquele tipo de amiga que não te força a fazer nada, que compartinha tudo e que não tem preconceito nem um.A Mily é a unica pessoa que sabe do meu 'amor' platônico, ela também é a unica amiga que eu tenho que não é da minha família.

-Uhm...Então eu quero sereal! -Ela pegou o meu sereal preferido de chocolate e colocou na mesa junto com o leite e com duas tigelas, eu fui atrás dela, nos sentamos uma de frente pra outra.  
Eu me servi e logo após ela também, comemos em terminei primeiro, peguei minha tigela e fui começar a lava-lá.

-Lils, você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, dáqui a pouco a empregada chega! -Ela tirou a louça da minha mão e me olhou com um cara de pena.

-Não me olha assim, você sabe que não gosto que sintam pena de mim! -Ela abaixou o rosto, respirou fundo e voltou a me encarar, mas agora com determinação.

-Vem! -Ela me puchou escada a cima, e entrando no seu quarto- Tira esse uniforme! -Ela falava enquanto jogava uma saia preta, uma plusa vermelha e um short preto pra usar por baixo da saia, em cima da cama. Agente não vai pra escola, não com você nesse estado.Tá parecendo uma morta-viva -Ela parou e começou a escolher uma roupa para me troquei sem falar nada, ela me emprestou uma sapatilha preta, pois meu tênis não dava pra usar com saia, ela também estava usando saia, a dela era azul e a blusa era branca da mesma cor da sua rasteira.

-Pra onde vamos? -Perguntei enquanto ela procurava algo na bolsa de escola.

-Aonde que você acha? -Ela se virou e me mandou um sorriso cumplice.

-Claro! Pra onde mais seria? Starbucks, óbvio! -Finalmente algo de bom.

Ela achou oque procurava, seu cartã me diz, que pais que em santa conciencia dariam um cartão sem-limite pra uma adolescente? Eu respondo, os pais da eram separados, o pai dela que lhe deu esse cartão, nós já gastamos muito com ele, mas o pai dela parece não se importar.A mãe dela é muito diferente da Mily, ela é uma pessoa amarga que não dá atenção e nem liga pra filha.

Fomos de ônibus até a Starbucks, eu pedi um Frappucino***** e a Mily um Cinnamon***** no sentamos em poutronas e aí começou o interrogatório.

-Oque aconteceu? -Ela me penguntou, eu falei tudo, da hora que cheguei até quando fui pro quarto.

-Uau! -Ela exclamou e parou pra pensar, eu esperei pacientimente- Você é uma burra, sabia?

-Valeu! Quem precisa de uma inimiga quando tem você? -Ela sorriu um pouco- Agora me diz, qual foi minha burrisse?

-Você briga com ele agora que ele vai embora? Logo quando você devia aproveitar o tempo que têm juntos?

Eu tinha que admitir, ela estava certa.

-Onde ele está, agora? -Ela perguntou, eu olhei no meu relógio, eram 8:15.

-Ele deve estar indo pro curso, por que?

-Porque nós vamos nos encontrar com ele pra você pedir desculpas -Minha amiga mandona se levantou e eu fui obriga a segui-la.

-Ótimo! -Respondi seca.

-----

Nós pegamos dois ônibus, seria mais rápido se fossemos de metrô, mas a Mily tinha uma certa chegamos ainda faltava uns 15 minutos pro curso dele começar, mas o local já estava cheio de o achei, ele estava de costa pra entrada( onde eu estava), a Mily me deu um leve (grande) empurrão.

Respira! Se acalma, vamos lá!

Fui andando em sua direção, nem precisei lhe chamar, um dos seus amigos( o Fábio) me reconheceu e apontou pra mim, fazendo ele se virar pra ver pra quem o amigo estava me olhou meio surpreso, eu senti lágrimas rolando sobre minha face, e corri para abraça-lo, ele me abraçou forte e eu afundei meu rosto em seu de alguns minutos eu lembrei de que estavamos em um local cheio de pessoas(que nos olhavam) e estavamos do lado dos amigos dele.

-Eu preciso conversar com você! -Falei ainda sem solta-lo.

Ele se soltou do abraço, e ficou segurando minha mã pros amigos e falou:

-Pra qualquer efeito, eu estou doente e com febrê, ok? -Ele olhou pro Fábio, que apenas sorriu pra mim e fez uma aceno com a cabeça pro Ted.

-Vamos, pequena! -Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que me faz parar de respirar.

-Pra onde? -Era a segunda vez que eu fazia a mesma pegunta.

-Pro seu lugar favorito! -O lago, claro.

Atravessamos a rua e demos de cara com a Mily.

-Oi, Mily! -Ele á cumprimentou.

-Ãhn...Mily você quer que o Ted te leve em casa?

-Não precisa, eu liguei pro Mike, ele vai "faltar" no terceiro-périodo, pra vir me isso vou ficar na lanchonete da esquina. -Ela deu um beijo no Ted e me abraçou, foi andandou e se virou na metade do caminho- Te Amo! -Gritou sorrindo.

-Eu também te amo! -Ted assistia aquela cena, me virei pra ele sorrindo e perguntei- Cadê sua moto?

-No estacionamento, aqui do lado. -Nós fomos em silêncio até o estacionamento, parámos em frente a uma moto gigante, azul com olhou sugestivamente pra minha saia.

-Que foi? -Perguntei procurando algo de errado na minha saia.

-Você está de saia. -Ele é um gênio ¬¬. Eu apenas levantei a saia e mostrei o short que usava por baixo.- Como se esse mini-micro-short cubrisse algo. -Ele resmungou em quanto se sentava na moto, eu dei risada e me sentei atrás dele, ele deu a partida, parou em frente o guarda-chaves.O moço no entregou dois capaçetes e uma jaqueta de me entregou um capaçete e a jaqueta.

-Coloca, você vai ficar com frio na corrida -Ted era louco, ele corria muiito.

Eu coloquei a jaqueta e o capaçete, ele acelerou e eu me abracei a sua cintura, ele tirou um das mãos da moto e á colocou em cima da minha, e voltou a colocata no guidão.

_Eu poderia viver assim pra sempre, abraçada a ele._


	4. Poucas palavras

Ted parou a moto no fim da trilha. Nós descemos e começamos á andar, em silencio.

Quando conseguimos chegar ao lago, _nosso_ lago, ele começou a falar.

- Como você está? -Perguntou me encarando eu olhei para o chão, desviando meus olhos dos dele.

- Bem! -_ "Péssima" _

- Não minta! -Ele parecia irritado, como se tivesse esse direito! Ah!

- Você quer sabe como estou?- Perguntei irritada, ele assentiu com a cabeça. -Eu estou péssima! Diz-me, como se sentiria se seu melhor amigo falasse que iria morar do outro lado do mundo? E pior ele nem dá um aviso prévio de existia essa possibilidade! - Ele estava surpreso, nunca fui uma pessoa de muitas palavras.

- Me desculpa?

- Estou pensando! -Sai de perto dele e me sentei no chão encostada-se a uma rocha não muito grande.

Ele veio e se sentou ao meu lado, pegou minha mão e começou a fazer carinho com seu polegar. Eu fechei os olhos e fiquei apenas sentido a sensação dele me tocando, arrepios passavam pelo meu corpo inteiro. Abri os olhos e vi que ele me encarava.

- É muito egoísmo meu não querer que você se vá? -Ele era bom demais pra falar a verdade, eu sabia disso.

- Não, pois seria a mesma coisa que eu sentiria se _você_ se fosse - Como ele estava errado, seria totalmente diferente.

- Estou desculpado? -Perguntou marotamente.

- Temporariamente!

- Apesar de tudo, de eu ir pra outros pais, você sabe, não é? -Perguntou ele sorrindo.

- O que?

-Eu te amo! - _"Não como eu te amo, não como eu queria que me amasse" _pensei amargamente.

-**Eu** te amo! -Respondi disfarçadamente.

- Então... Que nadar? -Ele se levantou e arrancou a blusa que usava, deixando à mostra seu peitoral definido.

Levantei-me também tirei a sapatilha e a saia que usava-olhando rapidamente para parte interna da minha coxa esquerda, para ver se a cicatriz que havia lá estava bem escondida. Ted me observava. Então comecei a tirar minha blusa.

- O que você 'tá fazendo? -Perguntou ele assustado.

- Tirando a roupa! Agente não vai nadar?

- Porque você 'tá tirando a blusa?

-Ah! Qual é Ted! Até parece que você nunca me viu de biquíni!

-Biquíni sim, mas duvido que você esteja de biquíni agora!

-Não estou mesmo! -Eu tirei a blusa rapidamente ficando apenas com o short da Milly e de sutiã, Ted virou de costas antes mesmo de me ver assim.

Eu revirei os olhos e falei:

- Você está com vergonha? -Perguntei sarcasticamente, afinal **ele** estava apenas de samba-canção.

Ele se virou, me olhou por inteira. Um sorriso sedutor passou rapidamente por seus lábios, então ele o desfez e respondeu.

- Não! - Ted rapidamente me pegou no colo e me jogou da água, para pular em seguida.

-Ai! A água tá gelada - Reclamei nadando pra fora, fui impedida por Ted que me puxou pela cintura e me apertou contra si.

-Se você acha que vai fugir de mim, tá muito enganada! - Eu me virei ficando de frente pra ele.

- Quem disse que eu pretendo fugir? -Respondi, ele sorriu e mergulhou abraçado a mim.

Passamos o dia nadando, Ted me levou para casa no horário que eu chegaria em casa caso tivesse ido a cabelos estavam super embaraçados e eu estava molhada e ainda por cima não estava de uniforme.

É claro que meus pais já sabiam que eu não tinha ido à escola, pois com certeza minha escola de ditadores, (sim! Por que eles **eram** ditadores) já teria ligado perguntando se eu estava morta ou estava com alguma doença letal, pra não ter ido á escola.

Quando chegamos minha mãe foi nos enchendo de perguntas, que foram respondidas por Ted, que contou tudo, tirando á parte em que ele ficou só de samba-canção na minha frente e que eu fiquei só de sutiã e short na frente dele. Depois de todas as perguntas respondidas Ted foi embora, pois teria que pegar a matéria com o Fábio.

Hoje eu teria aula de canto, mas estava muito cansada para sair de casa, então fiquei o resto do dia no meu quarto, tocando violão e assistindo TV.

Fui dormir cedo. Tive um sonho estranho, sonhei com o garoto que estava no lago, o tal de Pablo.

Acordei no horário normal, ou seja, 05h35min da manhã. Tomei banho e coloquei o uniforme que mais usava a saia de prega preta e a blusa pólo branca, calcei as sapatilhas horríveis que faziam parte do uniforme e fui tomar café.

- Bom dia! - Disse ao entrar na cozinha onde já estavam todos, James, papai, mamãe e Alvo.

- Bom dia! - Responderam de volta.

- Você vai pra sua aula de piano hoje? - Perguntou papai.

- Vou! - Peguei uma torrada com geléia e comecei a comer, ainda em pé. - Vamos Alvo?

Alvo se levantou, deu um beijo na nossa mãe e outro no papai.

- Tchau! - Disse antes de sair, eu não era de demonstrar meu afeto pelas pessoas, as únicas com quem eu fazia isso eram Ted, Milly e **ele**.

- Cuidado! - Escutei mamãe gritar antes de sairmos.

Eu e Alvo fomos conversando até chegarmos à escola.

O nome da nossa escola era Hogwarts, a melhor escola do país. Eu concordava, mas o problema eram as regras, não se podia espirrar sem pedir permissão.

Despedi-me de Alvo e fui para minha primeira aula, biologia. Eu era a única da sala que não tinha par, o que eram um saco, pois sempre tinha que fazer tudo sozinha em quanto os outros tinham ajuda dos colegas.

Fui a primeira a entrar na sala, me sentei no meu lugar costumeiro, a última mesa da ultima fileira, e esperei os outros chegarem. A sala foi enchendo rapidamente o professor Scott chegou. Ele fechou a porta e se sentou na sua cadeira e quando começaria a falar a porta foi brutamente aberta, a sala inteira olhou pra onde vinha o barulho. Um garoto alto moreno, e de físico invejável, entrou na sala e foi falar com o professor, mostrou a ele um papel, eu tinha uma impressão que já o conhecia. O professor assentiu e apontou para minha carteira. O professor anunciou que esqueceu algo na sala dos professores e já voltava, ele levantou e saiu.

O garoto bonitão veio andando até mim com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. Sentou-se na carteira ao meu lado e ainda sorrindo falou.

- Você fica mais bem encharcada, apesar de que fica linda seca! - Ele sussurrou no pé do meu ouvido. Eu me afastei e lhe dei um tapa no rosto. A sala inteira se virou para nos olhar.

- Ai! - Ele esfregava o lado onde havia lhe dado o tapa - Tenho que admitir, você é forte garota!

Eu me levantei para começar a gritar com ele, mas no momento em que me levantei ele fez o mesmo, me encurralando na parede.

- O que você está fazendo, idiota? -Perguntei irritada. Ele deu um sorriso meio caído, um sorriso torto, me segurou pela cintura, enquanto eu tentava me soltar.

- Nada! - Respondeu ele, fingindo inocência - Mas, aqui, juntos, eu escutando seu coração pulando por causa do meu toque... Eu tive uma idéia - Ele sussurrou no pé do meu ouvido.

-Se eu te beijasse agora, dormiria feliz! - A sala inteira estava nos observando.

-Se você me beijasse agora, dormiria pra sempre! - Ele ainda estava me encurralando, com aquele sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios.

- Senhor Madison, quero que saiba que não aceitamos esse tipo de comportamento na nossa escola! - Eu escutei a voz, irritante, do professor falar, me virei em sua direção, ele estava furioso, ótimo! Nada melhor do que ir para a diretoria por algo que não é sua culpa e com o garoto mais idiota do planeta!

- Foi mal? - Disse ele, ainda me segurando contra a parede!

- Já para a diretoria! - O professor olhou para mim - E já que virou amiga dele, a Senhorita pode ir junto!

Pablo saiu da minha frente e foi na direção da porta o professor tirou de seu material um cartão vermelho e me entregou. Aqui na minha escola tínhamos "cartões" que significavam o tipo de infração que cometemos azul era o mais leve, seguido por amarelo, verde e o mais grave, vermelho. É eu estava encrencada. Eu andava no corredor acompanhada por Pablo.

- A primeira vez que sou mandado na diretoria na primeira aula no primeiro dia - Ele falava orgulhoso.

- Estou feliz por você! - Comentei sarcasticamente.

Seguimos o resto do caminho em silêncio. A Sra. McGonagall, a diretora, pergunta por que estamos lá, eu mostro o cartão vermelho, e ela pergunta o que fizemos. Eu explico tudo, excluindo algumas partes, ficamos as duas aulas seguintes lá escutando o sermão que ela estava dando, só quando o sinal do intervalo soou que ela nos libertou dizendo para nossos pais estarem na escola conosco na segunda que vem, como se minha semana não pudesse melhorar!  
Saímos da sala da diretora e os alunos já circulavam pelos corredores, Pablo me puxou pelo pulso me fazendo ficar frente a ele. Depois pegou meu outro pulso e ficou segurando-os nas minhas costas, nos deixando BEM próximos.

- O que é agora? - Perguntei irritada.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

- Que tal? Eu, você e uma sala vazia? - Ele apontou com a cabeça para uma sala do nosso lado. Eu o olhei incrédulo enquanto pensava em como me soltar.

- Uma ótima idéia! - Sussurrei em seu ouvido, ele me olhou surpreso e no momento em que se aproximava para, possivelmente, me beijar eu junto toda minha força no meu joelho e acerto ele no meio das pernas. Pablo me solta e coloca as mãos sobre o dito-cujo, gemendo de dor.

- E dá próxima vez eu chamo todos meus primos para te baterem! - Sai na direção do refeitório não ligando nem um pouco pro quão infantil saiu àquela frase.

Assim que entrei no refeitório fui direto para a mesa onde estava Milly com seu namorado meu irmão, Alvo, e meus primos, Rose, Hugo e Lucy.

Atravessei o lugar pisando fundo e com a cara emburrada. Aquela era sem duvida a pior semana da minha vida

Sentei-me na cadeira vaga no lado do Hugo. Todos me olharam curiosos e Hugo se virou totalmente na minha direção.

-Você está bem? - Ele estava sendo cuidadoso.

-Eu pareço bem? - Respondi rudemente.

-Eu acho que não! - Milly disse sorrindo com meu mau-humor e beijando Mike, seu namorado.

-Não enche Milly! - Respondi quando ela se separou de Mike.

-Querem ir lá pra casa hoje? Eu aluguei uns filmes! - Disse ela ignorando minha resposta.

-Eu vou! - Respondeu Hugo.

-Eu também! - Lucy e Alvo falaram.

-Não dá pra eu ir! Tenho que estudar para prova! - Respondeu Rose, típico dela.

-Eu vou! - Respondi sem ânimo.

- Eu convidei a Emmelie para ir, e ela já confirmou! - Milly falou. Emmelie era uma amiga dela que tinha certa paixonite pelo Alvo - E como a Dominique não apareceu, vou falar com ela na próxima aula!

As outras aulas foram um tédio só.

Estava andando pra casa quando ouço um buzina, me viro e vejo Mike, na sua picape preta. Ele parou do meu lado.

-Quer uma carona? - Perguntou depois que abaixou o vidro e o som do carro. Sorri pra ele.

- Claro! - Dei a volta no carro e pulei no assento do passageiro, na frente, jogando minha mochila sobre minhas pernas.

Ele deu a partida e começou a dirigir, e meu Deus! Como ele dirigia rápido! Isso deve ser coisa de menino, pois além dele, Alvo, Ted e James dirigiam como loucos.

-Então... Porque você tá fazendo esse caminho? Sua casa é pro outro lado! - Perguntei curiosa.

- Na verdade, eu queria conversar com você!

-Sobre...?

- A Milly! Ela tem andado muito estranha, não que eu esteja reclamando, mas aquela não é ela! - Ele começou, não entendi bem, para mim a Milly continuava a mesma.

- Como assim? - Ele me olhou rapidamente e estacionou o carro no acostamento. Virou todo seu corpo na minha direção.

Mike era realmente bonito, não era meu tipo de garoto, mas era lindo. Alto de cabelos pretos e olhos castanho claro, meio dourado, tinha um corpo atlético, por causa do futebol, era um dos garotos mais cobiçados da escola, todas as lideres de torcida piruás queriam ficar com ele, mas ele gostava da Milly eles são o casal mais fofo que conheço.

- Ela está meio que mudada, não sei bem como explicar... Bom... Ela sempre foi tímida, mas agora... Não sei pra onde foi à timidez dela, ela tá mais... Humm... Liberal, se me entende... - Ele ficou todo vermelho quando falou e eu segurei o sorriso que teimava em se formar nos meus lábios, por causa do quão fofo ele era.

- Mike! Como você é bobo! Ela deva tá assim porque já deve ter certeza do que quer! - Respondi também envergonhada, ele me olhou confuso.

- Como assim? - Repetiu ele, minha pergunta anterior.

- Certeza do que ela quer! - Repeti, ele ainda me olhou como se ainda não tivesse entendido. Lancei-lhe um olhar cheio de significado, então seu rosto se suavizou e ele ficou corado, para logo depois bater com a cabeça no volante. Não consegui segurar a risada.  
Ele virou a cabeça, ainda encostada no volante, pra mi olhar.

- Eu sou o ser burro mais burro que conheço, sabia?

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

- Bom já que você já tirou o que queria de mim, vou continuar minha caminhada... - Falei abrindo a porta e colocando a mochila nas minhas costas.

- Não! Eu vou realmente te dar uma carona, não tenho o que fazer mesmo!

Voltei a sentar e fechei a porta antes que ele mudasse de idéia.

- Posso ligar o som? - Eu o vi rolar os olhos e sorri às vezes Mike conseguia ser encantador.

- Meu carro, seu carro!

- Aposto que fala isso para todas! - Brinquei enquanto pegava um CD na bolsa, na verdade era meu CD, meu _single_. Havia gravado ele á quatro dias.

Eu dei risada.

- Qual banda?

- Na verdade é um CD que gravei esses dias, musicas minhas. Vê se gosta e me fala, você é o primeiro a ouvir!

A primeira musica começo a tocar, ela foi a que me deu mais trabalho para editar!

Luxúria - í"dio

-_Durante muito tempo eu construí uma história em cima de um castelo destruído. E pra fugir dessa realidade dura eu já encontrei mais de mil essas palavras de pessoas santas parecem música nos meus ouvidos.Já que ficou quase insuportável ouvir a voz dos meus olhos tanto chorar depois que a festa eu não me matar, talvez eu peça ajuda para um lugar da onde despenquei feito um anjo que morreu de queda eu me despedacei mas eu já me permito mudar_ - Eu cantava entusiasmada de olhos fechados, batucando no carro.

Mike aumentou o volume do som, o bastante para não se ouvir mais nem o barulho do motor.

-_Eu olhei ao meu redor para reconstruir o meu castelo caído. Pra viver de bons momentos sem ter que ter os olhos escondidos. Já fiz até um testamento que não tem nada, nada, nada escrito. Já que a minha maior herança é a que eu vou levar comigo. Pra evoluir, depois que o terror passar. Se eu não suportar talvez eu peça ajuda pra voltar. De um lugar da onde despenquei feito um anjo que morreu de queda eu me despedacei mas eu já me permito mudar_.  
Agora ele estava **com certeza** tentando nos deixar surdos, Mike aumentou mais o som deixando no 43, e eu já estava com medo de os vidros explodirem.

-_Esse meu ódio ééé. Meu ódio ééé... O veneno que eu tomo querendo que o outro morra!...Esse meu ódio ééé... Meu ódio ééé... O veneno que eu tomo querendo que o outro morra!...Querendo que o outro morra!...(Ah ra ra an) querendo que o outro morra!...(Ah ah ra ra an) querendo que o outro morra!...(ra ra ra ra ra ra) querendo que o outro morra!_ - Então a musica acabou quando virávamos a esquina de desligou o som.

- Nossa! Não sabia que você cantava assim! E meu deus quem estava tocando a guitarra e a bateria? Vocês deveriam formar uma banda! - Corei violentamente com o comentário, meu corpo reagia muito fácil a elogios.

-Obrigado! Eu que fiz tudo, desde o vocal até a bateria, e o coro também!

-Como você fez tudo? - Ele estacionou o carro em frente minha casa e me olhou abobado.

-Eu fui criando as partes, a musica, à melodia, à guitarra, à bateria e por fim o coro. Depois de tudo pronto, gravei cada um separado, editei no computador e juntei tudo depois! - Ele me olhava com uma cara muito engraçada, de boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

Dei uma risada alta.

- Você é praticamente uma banda inteira em uma só! - Ele praticamente gritou a frase.

- A Mike, nem é tanta coisa vai! - Tentei mudar de assunto, já estava roxa de vergonha- Quer entrar pra tomar um suco ou almoçar?

-Aceito o suco! - Apertei o botão do som pra pegar o CD, mas fui impedia pela mão dele - Posso escutar o resto? Amanhã te devolvo sem falta!  
Concordei e nós saímos do carro.

Abri a porta de casa e estavam sentados no sofá conversando, Meus pais e Teddy. Eu não sei se vou agüentar mais novidades!

Eles nos olharam, meus pais fitavam Mike com curiosidade, ele era o primeiro menino, que não fosse da família, que eu levava em casa. Teddy olhava para Mike com uma cara estranha. Meio que com raiva e odeio, será que ele estava com ciúmes? Uma parte da minha cabeça queria acreditar nisso. Mas é claro que não, ele devia está bravo porque me ver como sua '_irmãzinha_, e jamais iria quere me ver com algum cara.

Olhei para Mike que estava atrás de mim, pude perceber que estava sem jeito.

-Vem!- Peguei na sua mão e o forcei entrar na casa, fechei a porta atrás de nós e ao me virar me deparei com todos de pé, levei Mike até eles.

-Pai, esse é o Mike, um amigo! Mike, esse é meu pai, Harry Potter, mas é claro que você o conhece, quem não conhece? - Meu pai estendeu a mão para Mike que a segurou com um cumprimento de cabeça.

-É um prazer lhe conhecer Sr. Potter!

Depois de meu pai responder eu levei Mike até minha mãe.

-Mãe, Mike, Mike, Mãe! - Mike a cumprimentou do mesmo jeito que fez com meu pai.

-Minha mãe só usa roupas da sua marca! - Minha mãe sorriu.

- Então ela deve ter um ótimo gosto! - Respondeu Gina, minha mãe.

Então levei Mike até Ted.

-Mike esse é o Ted, meu primo! Ted, esse é o Mike! - Mike ofereceu a mão como fez com minha mão, Ted estava com uma expressão muito séria. No momento em que pegou na mão Mike eu vi as veias em sua mão saltarem, reagindo à força que ele usava para apertar a mão de Mike, e Mike ao sentir o aperto, também aumentou a força na sua mão.

Premeditando que algo acontece, segurei Mike pela outra mão e o fiz soltar da mão do Teddy.

-Senta! Vou pegar seu suco, já volto! - Empurrei Mike para sentasse no sofá, ao lado do Ted e de frente a meu pai.

Fui correndo na cozinha pegar o suco dele. Peguei um copo de suco de Laranja e alguns suspiros.

-Há quanto tempo você e a Lily são, "amigos"? - E quando estava indo de volta para a sala escutei minha mãe perguntando descaradamente, usando um tom que deixava bem claro que ela achava que eu ele fossemos mais que amigos.

Corri até lá.

-Mãe! - Minha voz saiu menos recriminativa do que eu pretendia soar.

Ela sorriu para mim, nem ligando.

Virei-me para Mike.

-Desculpa por isso, é que minha mãe não é a pessoa séria que ela parecer ser nos comerciais Mike estava quase roxo de vergonha. Dei-lhe o suco e ofereci uns suspiros que estavam no prato que segurava, ele pegou dois.

Ofereci depois para Ted e por ultimo para meus pais.

Depois de terminar o suco, Mike agradeceu e se levantou, apertou a mão do meu pai e da minha mãe. Quando foi apertar a mão de Ted ele já estava em pé.

-Te acompanho até a porta - Ted estava sério, estranhamente sério.

Nós três andamos até a porta. Chegando lá Mike apertou mão de Ted e de novo vi as veias da mão dele saltar.

Andei com Mike até o carro, ao olhar pra trás me deparei com Ted nos olhando.

-Desculpa! - Implorei - Não sabia que eles estavam aqui!

- Sem problema, Ruiva! - Ele sorriu. - Mas acho que seu primo não gostou  
de mim, quase que transforma minha mão em poeira!

-Ele é apenas muito protetor em relação a mim - Revirei os olhos.

Mike sorriu me deu um beijo na bochecha e entrou no carro.

Fui para casa fiquei parada em frente à porta esperando ele ir embora. Ele fez a curva, e parou quando a janela estava frente a minha casa.

-Nos vemos mais tarde? - Gritou ele de dentro do carro.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e ele se foi. Virei-me para entrar em casa só que quase esbarrei com Ted que ainda estava na soleira da porta.

- Não gostei desse garoto! - Sua voz estava irritada.

O que me irritou muito, ele vai se mudar pro outro lado do planeta e ainda quer mandar na minha vida?

-Você não tem que gostar! - Repliquei, tentando soar o mais calma possível.

-Você está certa, não tenho que gostar, não é mesmo? - Agora sua  
expressão era triste.

Ele entrou e eu o segui.

-Então? -Perguntei para todos.

-Ted veio aqui pra perguntar se você podia ir a uma festa com ele amanhã! - Mamãe falou toda animada, não sei a quem puxei esse meu mal humor.

-E? - Tornei.

Então Ted sorriu aquele sorriso que fazia a marca na sua bochecha parecer uma covinha, sorri involuntariamente.

-Então, é bom você desmarcar todos os seus compromissos de amanhã à noite! - Respondeu ele.

-Ah! - Eu pulei em seus braços - Primeiro, é que tipo de festa?Segundo, só vamos nós dois? - Perguntei depois que me soltei dele.

- Primeiro, é uma formatura, mas depois vai ter uma continuação da festa lá no meu apartamento. Segundo, só nós dois, eu ganhei dois convites, um pra mim e outro para um acompanhante, e como eu não acho que seria legal eu chegar lá com um marmanjo como o James, resolvi convidar, você, minha irmãzinha predileta! - Estou lutando pra não me deixar entristecer por causa da palavra "irmãzinha".

-Eu preciso de um vestido! E você de um pente! - Brinquei com seus cabelos que já estavam muito bagunçados - Pai! Adianta-me a mesada? - Implorei quase me ajoelhando.

- Nada disso! Eu pago tudo! - Respondeu Ted.

- Como assim? Ela vai usar um vestido meu! - Minha mãe se intrometeu.

- Sério?- Perguntei animada.

-Vou desenhar um modelo único, especialmente pra você, **Darling**! -  
Minha mãe era demais!

-Aaah! - Gritei correndo até ela e a abraçando.

Depois que me soltei dela voltei para ficar lado a lado com Ted.

- Eu quero te dar algo!

-Vamos pro quarto - Eu andei até meu quarto e ele me seguiu.

Nós entramos na bagunça que estava meu quarto e ele fechou a porta. Peguei as roupas que estavam espalhadas em cima da minha cama e joguei em um canto.

-Eu queria te devolver isso... - Ele tirou do bolso da jaqueta uma caixinha azul, abriu e tirou de lá a pulseira que eu havia jogado no chão outro dia.

-Desculpa por isso! -Ele andou até mim e levantou meu queixo, quando olhei pra cima vi seus olhos azuis me fitando.

-Tudo bem Lily, você sabe que eu não consigo ficar bravo com você por mais de 10 minutos, não é? – Ele colocou a pulseira no meu pulso.

- Vou fingir que sim! –Respondi me jogando na cama, ele se sentou na ponta e eu joguei minhas pernas por cima das dele- Então, me diz, não era para você estar no curso?

-Sim... – Ele começou a tirar as sapatilhas do meu pé – Mas sabe, eu continuo doente! –Ele me olhou e deu aquele sorriso maroto que era a marca registrada dos homens da família.

Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Dando-nos tanto tempo juntos. Aparecendo aqui do nada. Ele estava tentando deixar o momento da despedida menos doloroso. Mal sabia ele que quanto mais perto ele ficava mais machucada.

_Ele estava fazendo aquilo que eu mais temia, estava se despedindo aos poucos. Deixando rachaduras no meu coração, mas eu tinha certeza que quando fosse pra valer as rachaduras já seriam profundas de mais, sabia que eu não conseguiria agüentar o peso da dor. E de alguma forma eu ansiava por isso, pelo fim._

Uashhsu


End file.
